High school mishaps
by Sphericalwave
Summary: My version of Fairy High with Juvia as a main character. Multiple shipping included. No magic. More summary in the first chap
1. Chapter 1

In this world, Erza is Juvia's best friend, Gerard and Sieglein are wicked twins, Lucy is after girls, Gray and Lyon are brothers and Mira's bitchy personality is back!

Warning: total crack, AU and OOC. Also, there are many mistakes since English isn't my native language.

I guess I have to mention all the pairings here so those who don't like them won't read this crazy story^^

Here you go:

Ultear x Gray x Juvia x Lyon x Sherry and the whole point of the story is the final outcome

Natsu x Lucy x Lisanna, later on Lucy x Lisanna

Erza x Gerard, later on Erza x Natsu

a little of Gajeel x Levy

and maybe more…

Chap 1

"I still wonder if I should've listened to my cousin's advice", thought Juvia to herself while entering Fairy High, the most infamous academy of the city. "Gajeel must've been on crack when he said we should transfer here".

Little did she know about his reasons…

Fairy High was considered as the coolest school ever by its students and teachers and the worst one by the city's government since it constantly brought troubles. So Juvia felt both interested in Fairy High and bothered with the fact that now she was wearing its uniform (a very cute one, btw!). On the other hand, Gajeel seemed really happy to be here. "Rules? What goddam rules? Any place where I can screw them is heaven!" - that's what he told her when he was explaining his reasons. Sly dog! Juvia could see him clearly, stalking some blue-haired chick, thinking he's totally unnoticed by everyone. Well, if you were blind and deaf, you could've not noticed a huge figure, whose outfit didn't even a little resemble a uniform of a student and looked like some rockstar's concert costume and whose earphones slammed the air with horrible death metal shrieks. Yet the girl was so consumed with the book she was reading that she didn't pay any attention to Juvia's delinquent cousin. No one dared to approach them and tell her the truth, though. Juvia sighed and finally entered the school's building. Well, tried to…

As soon as she made her first step on the stairs, somebody fell down, making her fall, too. A guy. Incredibly handsome guy with his shirt torn to pieces. He looked at her, quickly mumbled "sorry", got up screaming "Natsu you idiot I won't let you get away with that!' and chased after another guy with funny pink hair. Juvia was shocked yet she felt a bit infatuated by that stranger. He looked amazing… although, she couldn't possibly fall for him. By the time she finally got to the classroom, she almost forgot about that incident. Almost...

"Come in, Juvia! Everyone, let me introduce another transfer student here, Juvia Loxar", the teacher, a redhead dude in his 30's, said. "Be nice to her. Juvia, take a sit."

Juvia bowed and wondered who she should sit with. Gajeel, who transferred here a week ago, was sitting right behind that bookworm chick with some creepy blond guy who had a scar on his face. What a pity. Actually, almost everyone had someone to sit with, except for one girl with scarlet hair. Juvia obviously didn't want to be alone so she sat next to the lonely girl.

"Hi, newbie, I'm Erza. If you value your life, don't you dare to piss me off."

"Hi, Erza. If you're PMSing, it's not the reason to be so unfriendly to me."

Erza chuckled.

"You've got guts! Juvia, isn't it? I hope we'll become good friends."

Juvia could only hope so. Still, it was much better than sitting alone.

While lessons lasted, Juvia was watching her classmates and they surprised her more and more. The class sure was big. Erza gave her priceless comments while showing different students to Juvia.

"That's Natsu and Lucy, they're going out, I wonder if they made it to bed yet. Natsu is the head of a school gang, so never mind his stupid hair color, he's actually cool. Lisanna, Mira's sister, is still head over hills in love with him even after they broke up…"

The pinky haired brat sure had a good taste for girls! Lucy was the hottest girl ever, with gorgeous body and doll-like pretty face. Lisanna wasn't loosing to her in terms of looks, too, her deep blue eyes could capture you forever and her creamy pink skin made you wish touching it again and again.

"The guy behind Natsu is Gray, they're always fighting because Gray thinks Natsu is too stupid to be the head…"

So his name is Gray. Juvia decided that it was quite fitting him.

"Gray's sitting next to Cana, they used to be a couple but split because of her drinking habits. I don't like Cana much but she's great when it comes to cards, so we hang out in a casino together sometimes."

"Casino? Aren't you underaged?" Juvia was surprised.

"Yes we are, but Mira's uncle owns that casino, so it's not a problem anymore! By the way, Mira's sits over there with her sister, and their brother, Elfman sits with that newbie over there…"

Mira and Lisanna looked just like a cute devil and charming angel together, and their brother looked like a wild beast.

"Then here's Levy, our famous bookworm and the smartest girl in the city. You must know her, she always wins those scientific contests, all of them…"

Hmm, since when Gajeel liked cute and smart girls? He used to hang out with hot brunettes having only guys in mind. Well, at least Juvia understood how he met Levy, must've seen her on one of the math or physics contests, the only subjects he had top marks in. And the best ones in their old school.

Erza continued on and on, talking about students from other classes and showing their photos on her cell phone, but Juvia couldn't remember all the names and faces. Anyways, that's just the first day and the first lesson in Fairy High, she'd got lots of time to learn about crazy people here.

She couldn't even imagine how crazy her life would become…


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Juvia got totally lost among new people so when the last bell finally rang, she couldn't be happier. Erza hurried to her boyfriend (he was from another school, a very fancy one) and Juvia was left alone. She didn't mind it, though. The bluenette decided to drop in to her cousin's place and tease him a little. Gajeel might seem like a punk and douche, but she knew for sure he'd got a soft side. And he made it so obvious in this new school. Gajeel lived close to Fairy High, so she soon was knocking on his door.

"Hi, Gajeel", the girl kissed him on cheek and came in.

"Stop behaving like a sissy, Juv", her cousin frowned.

Juvia smirked.

"C'mon, bro, you couldn't make it any clearer to everyone that you're head over hills in love with that bookworm chick, so who's a sissy now?"

"What fucking chick? You're delusional!"

"And you're in denial. Deal with it, you have a crush on her and it's painfully obvious."

Juvia approached the sofa and made herself comfortable there.

"You damn woman, if your heart is made of ice it doesn't matter everyone else is the same!"

"Um… you shouldn't have brought up that. You know I have my reasons."

Gajeel opened his mouth but didn't utter a word. Then he rushed to Juvia and hugged her.

"I'm sorry… you will overcome that, I'm sure."

Juvia didn't reply. The thing is… a year ago her ex broke up with her in a very painful way and she couldn't fall in love anymore. He left her right after their first night together. Since that Juvia could think of boys only as of lustful creatures wanting her body and nothing more. The only guy she trusted was Gajeel.

"I wish I could find someone like you… but non-related to me."

"Of course you'll get some cool dude! And if he's a jerk, I'll beat him into pulp, I promise."

"Thanks."

Juvia hugged her hot-tempered brother and sighed. She couldn't imagine herself being with someone.

Next few days weren't special. Well, maybe except for the fact that Erza asked Juvia to come to her place on Friday. The bluenette agreed. During the week she gradually got to know most part of her class and all the teacher's names. Most of all the girl liked Gildartz, he reminded her of her favorite teacher from old school. Juvia started to get used to Fairy High, she wasn't surprised anymore with it being loud and messy yet fun and cool. Since Gajeel didn't pay much attention to her, Juvia decided to make friends on her own. Even though she never was too friendly, she decided to change and be more open. What can someone do in order to get friends? Juvia decided to join a club in the school, so she could find people with same interests in this school. And she found one to her liking…

"Girl's Boxing Club. No boys allowed!"

There was a drawing of a black skull right under the inscription. Juvia smiled to herself and opened the door, wondering how many familiar faces she would see there. She bet on none and was really surprised to see several girls from her class!

"A newbie?"

A tall woman with long wavy hear put her glasses on in order to look at Juvia closely.

"Chill out, Evergreen, this is Juvia, she's cool!" Erza winked to the bluenette. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to come here, but I'm glad you did!"

So, from Juvia's class there were Mira, Erza, Bisca, Juvia herself and Cana (although the latter was just lazily watching others while drinking some booze) and from the parallel class there were Evergreen and Laki. There were some younger girls, too, but they only shared a changing room together. Elder girls had a special training room for themselves.

"You need to pass a placement test before you can get in." Evergreen moved closer and looked at the girl closely. "I bet you'll get the fifth place or lower."

Juvia thought to herself, "we'll see", but didn't utter a word and went to a changing room. She was confident in herself; after all she wasn't a newbie in boxing…

"Huff… huff…" Juvia was breathing hard after all the battles she'd had. She couldn't top the group but she ranked third which was amazing. Erza and Mira, the only ones she couldn't beat, totally crushed her. The girl promised to herself to train hard so one day she would be on par with them. After the club activities all the members went to karaoke so they could celebrate Juvia's welcome party. They stayed out late and by the time the party finally ended it was night already. Juvia was on her way home when she suddenly bumped into Gajeel. He looked gloomy.

"She doesn't like me," he said instead of greeting.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked in a worried voice.

"She's fucking scared of me and doesn't want to get close to me!" black haired boy punched the fence they were passing by.

"Give her some time… she hardly knows you!" Juvia pat her cousin on his shoulder. "You shouldn't rush things…"

"You don't understand, do you? She doesn't want to know me. She doesn't give a damn about me!" Gajeel shouted out loud and kicked a slop bucket. Unfortunately, it fell down and started rolling faster and faster down the street until it got somebody. And hit him hard.

"Ouch! That hurt! Who the hell dares to interfere MY fight? I'm all fired up to kick your ass!"

"Perfect… " whispered Gajeel in menacing tone. "Just you wait, you bastard! It's your ass that's gonna be kicked", with those words he started running towards Natsu (who else do you think was fighting over there?). Juvia tried to stop him, but her efforts were fruitless. She chased after her cousin and bumped into someone.

"Move your butt, idiot, I have to stop those two!" the girl tried to push the obstacle away. And then she noticed who it was. Gray, Natsu's eternal rival, very mad for some unknown reason.

"Hey, be more polite, won't you?" the guy grabbed her arm and didn't let go. "I don't care if you're a woman or a child, you have to be punished in any case!"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"You interfered our fight just when I was winning! I could've become a head of the gang tonight if you hadn't appeared, you and your stupid kin!"

And then he hit her. Well, tried to, because Juvia easily dodged that punch. She broke out of his clutch and dodged another strike. She vaguely remembered what happened next since Gray's words were still lingering in her mind.

"I don't care if you're a woman…"

That was the first time a guy did think of her as a person, not as a sex toy. Juvia got so distracted with this thought that she missed a fatal blow. Her world fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Uhh… my head hurts…"

Juvia opened one eye and tried to recognize the room she was in.

"Damn, where the hell am I?"

The girl sat on the sofa she had been lying on. Her clothes were on, her bag was lying on the floor not far from her. The room was a little messy and definitely unfamiliar. Juvia couldn't remember how she got there.

''Morning'', someone entered the room.

''Morn- ooh!'' Juvia closed her eyes quickly for she had seen something she wasn't supposed to. ''Can you wear something, you perv?''

Gray shrugged his shoulders.

''Aren't boxers enough? I'm at my own house, so... oh, crap, you're a girl!''

He dashed out of the room. Interesting. So Juvia was now at Gray's place, but how the hell did she get here? What happened yesterday? She had fun with girls, then met her brother and then there was a fight... she must've been knocked out. But why was it Gray who took care of her? Why not Gajeel? Juvia got up and headed to the door. She felt worried.

''Wrong way''.

''Huh?'' the girl turned around to see the white haired guy, well-built and quite handsome.

''Hi, my name's Lyon, I'm Gray's older brother''.

''Juvia''. The bluenette couldn't help but think that she got to some perverts' house for Lyon was wearing jeans only and obviously didn't give a damn about a girl being here.

''Juvia...wait, aren't you that Juvia? The one who's won Phantom High beauty contest and then was a model for_ Fiorre_ magazine?'' Lyon approached her and grabbed her hand. ''I wanted to meet you in person so much, but your crazy cousin never let anyone come close to you! Hmm... come to think of it, without a makeup you look a lot cuter...'' he leaned towards her, examing every inch of her body with his shrewd eyes.

''Hey, stop it!'' Juvia felt as if he was undressing her with his gaze. ''Yes, I took part in that silly contest and photo session only because my boyfriend wanted me to do so, and I...''

''So it's really you...'' Lyon leaned even closer to her so his face was almost touching hers. Juvia tried to move aside but there was a wall behind her.

''Lyon, stop harrasing the girl.'' Gray, fully dressed, finally reappeared.

''You fucking brat, don't you see I've finally met the girl of my dreams?'' Lyon released Juvia's hand and turned to his brother.

''Wet dreams, I suppose?''

Juvia chuckled. Gray totally saved her. Before the boys started fighting, the bluenette loudly said ''bye!'' and rushed towards the door. Soon she was out of the house. Luckily, it wasn't far from her own apartment so she got home quickly.

Since it was already late, Juvia decided to skip classes and get prepared to the party in the evening. Yup, Erza's party. The girl wondered, who else got an invitation there. Suddenly she found herself thinking if Gray would come to Erza's place and kind of wishing he would. Juvia shaked her head. What's up with her? Yeah, Gray seemed different from others and literally saved her today, but why did she wish to see him again so much? He's nothing special, right? Juvia bit her lip trying to get rid of those thoughts about Gray. He's just her classmate who just fought her yesterday and didn't care if she was a girl. And never wanted her. He's... just like Gajeel. Only hotter. Damn, Juvia, what's up with you? Did you just call that pervert hot? And how the hell does it concern you even if he is the hottest guy ever? Why are you trying on your best dress? Juvia closed her eyes and fell in her favourite arm-chair. She had to admit that she had fallen for the guy. On the top of that, for the wrong one. Still, love is a bliss, isn't it? Didn't she cry rivers because she got tired of being alone? Maybe... just maybe there was a slightest chance for them to be together?

Little did she know that a pretty girl with long black hair was watching her through the window.

''Hey, Meldy, do you know that blue-haired bitch?''

''Never seen her before.''

''Then what the fuck was she doing at my future boyfriend's house?''

''I don't know.''

''Then make it sure you know everything about her by tomorrow's morning.''

A small girl in her early teens nodded.

''Yes, Ultear.''

Sorry for a short chapter, that's it for today, should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

When Juvia was finally ready for the party it was about time she had to leave. She ended up wearing her best dress and even put a little of makeup which she usually never did. Erza lived quite far from her place but Juvia decided to take a walk in order to calm herself a little. The girl was so nervous that she didn't notice a smal figure tailing her. Although, she wouldn't notice even a crowd tailing her at that moment. One could tell by Juvia's dreamy gaze that she had a certain someone in her mind. Someone who made her forget about her mishaps...

Juvia reached Erza's place late, the party already started. There was a bunch of people, both new and familiar to her. She could see Natsu and Lucy, quarreling over something one moment and making out later; Cana and Mira with the first one drinking something suspicious and the other one flirting with some green haired dude; Lisanna and her brother, both cooking something for the party. There also were Erza and her boyfriend named Gerard, Loke, famous playboy with several girls around him, almost everyone from boxing club, some guys from Erza's previous school, even Gajeel was there, watching a certain bookworm with her two friends from afar. No trace of Gray. Juvia cursed. Why had she thought he would definitely be there? Her mood was totally crushed and so she headed to Cana and Mira, wishing to get something to drink. What Cana had in her glass was a liquor, too sweet for Juvia's taste, but the girl was too depressed to care. Soon she found herself going with the flow, playing cards with everyone, singing, dancing, almost having fun. Her head got dizzy and the bluenette decided to come out to grasp some fresh air in Erza's garden. The night's cool air made her feel better. Juvia was walking in circles aroud the bushes when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

''Hey, Sieg, come here...''

Juvia hid herself in the bushed not wishing to be seen. Wasn't it Gerard talking?

''Let's switch, I had enough of fun today.''

''I bet you'll regret it tomorrow after you get to know what I did!''

''Hush! Quickly come to the house until no one notices us together.''

Juvia carefully looked at that direction the voices came from. Oh man, she must be awfully drunk! There was Gerard... and another Gerard! Wait, didn't they say something about switching? The other guy must be a twin then... or a doppleganger... or she's just too drunk and is imagining things. While Juvia was spacing out, Gerards split and left the garden – one headed to the street, another one to the house. Having hesitated a little, Juvia followed the first one, but was stopped by Gajeel, who suddenly appeared in front of her.

''Hey, Juv, here you are! Damn, you made me worry. Let's go inside.''

''Didn't you... see anything strange? Like two people looking totally the same?''

''What? Are you fucking insane? I bet you drank too much and your imagination is going wild'', Gajeel grabbed Juvia and forcefully brought her to house. They busted in and bumped into Lucy and Levy. Gajeel blushed and quickly retreated, leaving Juvia alone with the girls. Lucy turned around to see what was happening behind her back and Juvia noticed she was in tears.

''Was it Natsu?''

''N-no...'' Juvia replied. ''That was my cousin.''

''Cousin?'' Levy asked, surprised. ''I thought you were dating or something, you're the only girl he ever notices''.

Ignorance is a bliss, Juvia thought, shocked with the fact that someone could imagine her dating Gajeel. That would feel so wrong!

''I'm not going out with anyone and neither does he,' she replied.

''Lucky you. Both of you. And you too, Levy... don't look at me like that!'' Lucy started to cry again. ''My boyfriend always thinks of everything but me, it's better to be alone than to bear such attitude.''

''Lu-chan, Natsu is not like that...'' Levy hugged the blond girl.

''And being alone is painful, too,'' Juvia gave a hug to Lucy as well. Lu-chan... Does that mean Levy's into manga? That might be a hint for Gajeel how to start a small talk with the tiny genius...

After Lucy had calmed down, all the three girls were back to the living room. Some guests had already left, Erza was clinging to her boyfriend, Natsu was trying to pick a fight with Gajeel, others were leisurely chatting, almost no one was dancing. Suddenly Mira turned off the music and asked if everyone wanted to play some game.

''Yes, we do!'' Lucy shouted, bringing both bluenettes into the center of the room.

While Mira was offering different games, Juvia heard somebody loudly knocking the front door. Could it be Gray? Her heart started to pound as she rushed to meet the guest.

''Lyon?''

''Whoa, I'm so lucky to have a woman of my dreams opening the door for me! Hi Juvia,'' Lyon came in and leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

''Hey, I'm not your-

''Isn't it Lyon? Long time to see!'' Erza appeared in the corridor.

''Oh, hi Erza. You look as splendid as usual, I must say.''

''I have a boyfriend, you know! By the way, where's your brother?''

''Gray? I dunno, guess he is out on a date. Heard him talking to the girl on the phone before he left.''

Gray out on a date? Juvia felt as if her world was shattering in pieces. She didn't hear the rest of the dialog between Erza and Lyon, didn't notice how she came back to the living room, didn't get what game everyone was playing. Juvia went to the kitchen, found a bottle with suspicious green liquid inside and gave it a try. The liquid was bitter and burning hot.

''Dammit, I can't even get myself drunk enough to forget... that,'' Juvia said to herself and made another huge gulp of absinth. Nothing seemed to change. Later on she joined the mob and even laughed with everyone while her heart was broken. It was too much to have all the things happen in one day. Too much...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

When Juvia opened her eyes she couldn't help but think that the whole Friday was just a bad dream. Or maybe wasn't it? The last thing Juvia could remember was Lyon's appearance at Erza's place, after that her mind went totally blank. But that was yesterday, what about now? Juvia found herself at Gajeel's place, lying in his bed and wearing his T-shirt. Poor Gajeel, must be sleeping in the sofa that was way too short for him! Juvia's cousin lived in a small one-bedroom apartment with a tiny living room, the kitchen being a part of it. There wasn't much furniture, only the most necessary things. Yet the place was a mess, and Juvia cursed a time or two on her way to the kitchen. She hit her leg with something and bumped into an opened cabinet's door trying to get herself a glass of water. Juvia felt incredibly thirsty, her head hurt a little. Suddenly she heard a rough voice coming from sofa.

''I hate you, you fucking know that?''

''G'morning, Gajeel. I'm sorry I made you sleep here-''

''It was the least of your blasted feats.''

''Er... I don't know what you are talking about.''

''Are you fucking kidding me? I don't know what the hell happened to you yesterday! You were making out with that blondie girl, then you two tried to strip but we managed to stop you. On the top of that you agreed to move to some guy's place! After that I just had to grab you and leave until you didn't do anything worse.''

''Oh my god...'' Juvia was speechless. That could not be her. Damn...

''Moreover, I just got to talk to Levy a little... but then you fucking gone crazy and screwed everything!''

''Gajeel, I...''

''Don't apologize. Just promise that was the last time ever when I saw you this drunk. What was the reason for it, anyways?''

Juvia stayed silent. Well, she was kind of upset because Gray hadn't come there... but it couldn't be the reason. No way. Something else happened. Juvia closed her and tried to remember but everything was a blur. She suddenly heard her cell ringing somewhere. The girl rushed to the bedroom, leaving the question unanswered.

''Hello?''

''Juvia! You did rock on the party! How are you today?''

That was Erza. She was laughing a lot and sounded cheerfully. Juvia talked to her a little and got to know that most part of her ''blasted feats'' was the result of Truth or Dare game. Still, Juvia didn't feel relieved, especially after she realized that she the guy whose place she promised to live at was no one else but Lyon. She moaned.

''Erza, tell me it didn't happen...''

''I wish I could. But don't worry, two weeks will pass fast and-''

''Two weeks?''

''Yeah. Hopefully, guys won't ask you to be a maid or something,'' Erza chuckled. ''Though, it seems that Gray already got himself one...''

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. She talked a little more about the party, then quickly ended the conversation and hang up. After that she finally let herself to burst into tears.

''Juv, what's wrong?'' having heard her sobbing Gajeel came in. ''Don't be a damn crybaby, you know I can't stand that.''

Even though his words were a bit harsh, the guy sounded worried. Juvia decided to tell him everything – after all, Gajeel was her closest friend.

''I... I've fallen for a guy but-''

''Holy crap! Do I need to beat him for making you cry?''

''No, no... it's my fault, I guess. He's got a girlfriend.''

''How the hell his being in a fucking relationship is your fault?''

Juvia didn't reply.

''Forget the guy, or at least try to see as little of his as possible...''

''Yeah, living under the same roof with him will make it super easy. I promised his brother to stay at their place for half a month!''

''Juv, you don't have to-''

Juvia's cell rang again, interrupting their talk. The girl didn't pick it up. She gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Right before the door Juvia slowed down for a second but didn't say a word. She needed some time on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Having calmed down, Juvia left her cousin's place. Gajeel was never good at comforting her, this time wasn't much of exception. He did his best, though. Then Juvia occupied his mind with Levy's possible liking Japanese culture and sneaked away. She felt hurt and needed advice badly. Juvia was walking home, wondering who could help her when she suddenly bumped into Cana. Damn, why her out of all people? It seemed as if everything in this world kept reminding Juvia about her misfortune. Yet the bluenette smiled a little and greeted the classmate.

''Hi, Cana.''

''Hi, Juvia! Was it you who drank almost all of my absinth?''

''Er...I...''

''Don't worry, I've got more,'' Cana giggled. ''Let's go get beer or something. Your treat!''

Before Juvia got a chance to answer, Cana took her hand and dragged her along the street into some cafe. After a second thought Juvia deciced that it might be a good thing after all, Cana must know Gray the best and maybe she could help her. Juvia ordered herself a cup of capuccino and a bottle of beer for Cana. They stayed silent for some time, then Cana asked:

''So, are you really going to live with Lyon and Gray for a fortnight?''

''I... don't know.''

''I definitely would if I were you.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, they both are fun to be with.''

Juvia hesitated a little.

''Cana... do you know... does Gray d-date anyone?''

''Gray? No way, I would notice that... Wait, why are you asking? Have you fallen for our ice king?''

''N-no!'' Juvia blushed.

''Bull,'' Cana said, smiling. ''Wow, totally didn't see that coming! I thought you had a thing for his brother and that's why-''

''Hush! It's a secret! I haven't fallen for him, I just... sort of like him a little and that's it.''

''Sort of like him?'' Cana's tone was rather sceptical. ''Well, then you should keep your promise and use this chance to observe Gray. He's not into anyone, that's for sure, but there might be someone trying to get him. Beware of Lyon though, he seems to be head over hills into you and he won't let you go easily. You know, we should ask Mira for advice, she'll definitely help!''

And before she had Juvia's response, Cana was calling Mira. An hour later girls gathered at Juvia's place. There was Mira, Erza, Cana and, of course, Juvia. Erza seemed a bit offended that Juvia hadn't told her a thing. Yet she really wanted to help so she forgave the bluenette quickly. All the girls were giving tons of advice to Juvia, and finally it was decided that Juvia had to stick to her word and go to the boy's house. Then they started to think of clothes Juvia must have so she would look splendid. Erza brought some from her wardrobe, but they were too sexy and Juvia, blushing, refused taking them. The scarlet head pretended to agree and put them into Juvia's bag when the bluenette wasn't watching it. Mira gave Juvia some of her cosmetics, saying that she must be stunning each day. Cana tried to pack another bottle of absinth into Juvia's bag, saying that she can give it to Gray and get to know all his secrets, but everyone protested and the bottle was taked away. At last, Juvia was ready for the biggest adventure in her life. She thanked all the girls. They decided that it would be the best for Juvia to move in today, so when all the preparations were done, they called for a taxi and sent the blue haired girl away.

''I hope she'll be fine,'' said Erza after they parted.

''Those guys aren't monsters, are they?'' Mira chuckled.

''Yes, but she seems to be very unexperienced...''

''Erza, she'll be okay. We can always call her. Let's go party, it's Saturday! What about coming to casino?''

''Nice idea, Cana!''

And the girls headed to Mira's uncle's casino.

The closer Juvia got to Gray's place, the more nervous she got. She thought it was a risky venture after all, her parents wouldn't approve that. But her parents were far away, in the city of her birth, and she was free to do anything she wanted. Finally, Juvia stood in front of the boys' house, still thinking if she should have come here. Was it a right decision? Probably not... But when Juvia turned away and made few steps towards her home, she saw both Gray and Lyon coming to where she was. Juvia stopped and waved shyly to them.

Maybe it was wrong, but nothing could be changed now.


End file.
